H.A.M.M.E.R. (2016 film)
H.A.M.M.E.R. is a Marvel superhero film, based on the superhero team Secret Avengers ''and the story arc ''Dark Son. It is the 15th film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the second film in "Marvel Phase Three". Cobie Smulders reprises her role as Agent Maria Hill, this time in the leading role, with Karl Urban, AJ Cook, Terry Crews and Scott Porter, with David Del Rio, Amber Heard, Columbus Short and Mark Ruffalo reprising his role as Bruce Banner. It came out on August 11, 2016 Synopsis The film begins with a small recap of Captain America: The Winter Soldier, with Maria Hill (Cobie Smulders) giving a small narration about the outcome. Just as she finishes, young man (David Del Rio) is seen in a dark room talking to a giant ball of energy, before the energy is absorbed by the young man before the titles show. After the title is shown, it cuts to a town where a man is running, and is being chased by people wearing black. After a chase, the man is captured by Maria Hill, and the people are revealed to be agents, now for the Hazard Avoidment and Misconduct Minimization Emergency Reserve (H.A.M.M.E.R.), the successor of S.H.I.E.L.D., created by Maria Hill after Nick Fury's 'death'. The man is revealed to be a computer hacker, who in the headquarters has a mental breakdown, screaming about a planet named K'Ai, before killing himself. Bruce Banner (Mark Ruffalo) hears the same things the computer hacker did and writes them down. Agent Hill studies the notes about what the hacker had said, and is visited by Jacob Fury (Columbus Short) Nick Fury's younger brother, who demands K'Ai is found. Hill finds a man named Richard Rider (Scott Porter) who understands about K'Ai. With the help of an agent, Marc Spector (Karl Urban), she goes to find him and discovers H.Y.D.R.A. agents there, who are also trying to find Rider. Agent Hill and Spector take down all the agents, Hill suprised by Spector's combat skills, and get Rider out of there, ensuing a chase with HYDRA agents. After losing the agents, Hill, Spector and Rider get back to the headquarters and Rider reveals that K'Ai is a small planet full of green creatures, and that currently the planet is on a collision course for Earth. As Rider talks, a man in a skull mask breaks into the building, calling himself Taskmaster (Terry Crews) and attempts to kill Hill and Spector, though he's defeated by Rider, who reveals himself to be part of the Nova Corps, an outerspace organization made to protect the universe. Taskmaster, whose name is Tony Masters, is taken into custody and into questioning. He reveals HYDRA hired him to get Rider, since HYDRA knows that Bruce Banner as the Hulk is the only person who could prevent the collision course. Jacob demands Hill to get the Hulk, and she enlists the help of Spector, Rider and Masters, along with a woman named Barbara Norris (AJ Cook) who weilds a sword that gives her powers to help contain Banner if he turns into the Hulk. They approach Banner and ask for his help, but he refuses, saying the people on the planet aren't a threat. Hill and Banner argue about what should be done, resulting in Banner turning into the Hulk. The team fights the Hulk, him making it to the headquarters and destroying the rocket that would send him to the planet. They manage to defeat and subdue him before any more damage is made. Jacob makes an order that Banner will be blasted off in the rocket to K'Ai with or without his consent. Banner reveals the people on the planet are "Just like him", and reveals he knows a woman there named Jarella (Amber Heard) and his own son Hiro-Kala, who is the young man in the beginning who absorbed the Planet's power. Jarella comes onto Earth and demands to see Bruce, and when she is allowed to see him, she makes him turn to he Hulk, destroying everything in sight, though is subdued again. Hill reveals to the agents that there is a backup rocket and briefs the entire agency of the mission to go to K'Ai. But as she does the debriefing, Jarella contacts K'Ai to get help to stop H.A.M.M.E.R. from blasting the rocket. Hill and Jacob go to Banner to take him to the rocket, and he tells Hill to look into K'Ai itself. Hill does so and finds out it's a peaceful planet that Hiro-Kala can't control the planet's course, and Jacob plans to unleash the Hulk onto the planet to destroy it, and the inhabitants are coming down to only defend the planet. Jacob finds out that Hill knows the plan and reveals himself to be a HYDRA agent, who wants to 'succeed where his brother failed' in helping the world, shoots Hill and leaves her for dead before going off to send off the rocket with Banner. Hill manages to heal herself and re-enlists the help of Spector, Masters, Rider and Norris. Now forced to fight HAMMER agents and K'Ai inhabitants, Hill makes it to Jacob, and they fight as the rest of the team gets to Banner, who is being protected by Jarella. Banner reveals that if he and Jarella are sent to the Planet they can help Hiro-Kala control the planet and redirect its course. As Hill and Jacob fight the team straps in Jarella, and Jacob sends up the rocket in the middle of the fight. Believing he's won, Jacob listens in on what Banner is doing, but finds out Jarella is calming Banner so he won't turn into the Hulk. Realizing what they've done, Jacob attempts to kill Hill, but she kills him after a short battle. After the giant battle, Spector is put in Jacob's place, Masters and Norris become HAMMER agents, and Rider flies into space to find the Nova Corps. The final shot of the film is of K'Ai curving around Earth and heading towards the opposite side of the solar system. In a post-credits scene, a man tests a drug, revealed to be the super soldier serum and LSD on a man. The clipboard he's holding reveals it to be the Weapon Minus program and the man is Horace Littleton. Cast Cobie Smulders as Agent Maria Hill- Director of HAMMER. Cobie reprises her role from Avengers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier and Avengers: Age of Ultron. Her character is represented as a troubled agent who wants to keep everyone happy but has a lot of things to do. Karl Urban '''as '''Marc Spector- A mercenary and agent of HAMMER. In the comics he is part of the Secret Avengers and known as Moon Knight, but is simply known as Agent Spector in the film. Though this is true, there are multiple references to his comic counterpart, like his multiple personalities. He is also shown to be extremely paranoid, having two other identities (Jake Lockley and Steven Grant, his other identities in the comics), along with being the only member of HAMMER to wear a white tactical suit. During the final act he wears a long trenchcoat with a cresent moon on the back, and carries cresent moon discs which he uses. Scott Porter '''as '''Richard Rider / Nova- An agent of the Nova Corps. He is part of the Secret Avengers ''in the comics. His powers are exactly like it is in the comics, and wears his trademark comic outfit in the final act. '''Terry Crews '''as '''Tony Masters / Taskmaster'- An assassin originally hired by HYDRA to kill Maria Hill but later joins HAMMER. In the comics he was a on/off member of Secret Avengers. He wears a skull mask that is broken in half when he first shows up. Masters is extremely good with weapons and is trained in multiple martial arts, and like his comic counterpart can copy the fighting style of anyone he's fighting. His design is based on the Ultimate version of Taskmaster. AJ Cook '''as '''Barbara Norris- An ordinary woman who contains a sword that gives her super powers including superstrength and flight. She is based on the Ultimate version of Valkyrie, and Valkyrie herself was part of Secret Avengers. ''Her powers allow her to fight people like Hulk without being severely hurt. Her outfit in the final act is similar to her original outfit from the comic.' Columbus Short as Jacob Fury- Nick Fury's younger brother and double agent with HYDRA. He tries to fix what his brother 'ruined' for the world, since HYDRA was supposedly destroyed with SHIELD. He tries to send the Hulk to destroy K'Ai, even though they're innocent, and plans to use the Planet's power to fix the world. Mark Rufallo '''as '''Bruce Banner / Hulk- A scientist who can transform into a giant green monster when his blood pressure is raised. Amber Heard '''as '''Jarella- A woman from K'Ai who is sent by Hiro-Kala to help Banner to stop HAMMER from sending the rocket. She's first seen as an antagonist but later helps the team. David Del Rio '''as '''Hiro-Kala- The controller of K'Ai and Banner's biological son. He's not seen a lot in the film. Along with this Clark Gregg makes a cameo as Phil Coulson and Samuel L. Jackson makes a cameo as Nick Fury. Steve Buscemi makes a cameo in the post-credits scene simply known as Horace Littleton. Future There will be a standalone Hulk film based on World War Hulk that is a continuation of H.A.M.M.E.R., where Banner is on K'Ai, with Jarella and Hiro-Kala getting 'more screentime and backstory'. Based on the post-credits scene there could be a sequel in the near future.